Gwen 9
by Lapson
Summary: Intento que sea lo más parecido a un capítulo de la serie. Esto es, transformaciones, batallas, magia, humor. La razón del título aún está bastante lejana.
1. Chapter 1

El trailer se estacionó con un chirrido.

-Bien, chicos, como prometí, cada dos locaciones "naturales" toca una más "popular" -dijo el abuelo Max, mirando por la ventana. Ben y Gwen, que habían estado sentados en la mesa, se levantaron hacia la cabina.

-¿Dónde nos has traído, abuelo? -dijo Gwen-. ¡Oh¡¡Un Mall!!

-¡Excelente! -exclamó Ben-. ¡Hoy sale a la venta el Super Sumo 300!

El abuelo abrió la puerta, y los chicos salieron corriendo hacia el edificio.

-¡Recuerden, sólo hasta las 6! -exclamó el abuelo, pero ni Ben ni Gwen parecieron escucharlo. El abuelo Max puso una cara de resignación.

--

Dentro del Mall, Ben corrió a la tienda de videojuegos más cercana, mientras Gwen iba hacia una tienda de computadores. Ben se llevó una mala sorpresa: Super Sumo 300 estaba agotado. Probó otras tres tiendas, pero sin suerte. Finalmente se resignó a chequear un escaparate de juegos viejos. Un chico de su edad, de pelo y ojos negros, llegó a su lado.

-Que reloj más genial -le dijo. Ben rápidamente se cubrió con la mano el Omnitrix.

-Eh, gracias.

El chico cogió uno de los juegos y miró la carátula, con una cara algo triste.

-Chico, si sólo me hubiese levantado más temprano, podría estar en mi casa jugando Super Sumo 300.

-¡¿Tampoco lo conseguiste?! -preguntó Ben emocionado.

-Sí, debí suponer que toda la ciudad estaría tras una copia. Bien, supongo que tendré que llevarme uno de estos.

Pasaron unos momentos frente al estante.

-¿Ves algo bueno? -preguntó Ben.

-La verdad, no -dijo el chico-. ¿Tú?

-Mmm, este tiene buen nombre -Ben hizo una mueca rara-. "Devoradores de Sesos del Espacio Terror".

-Jajaja -rió el chico-. Eres gracioso. ¿Puedo verlo?

Ben le pasó la caratula.

-Ah, dice que es para dos jugadores. ¿Tienes a alguien que juegue contigo?

-Mmm, la verdad, no. Aunque consiga que mi prima me preste el notebook para jugar, nunca quiere jugar conmigo. Y mi abuelo pierde de inmediato, no sirve de desafío. Estoy de vacaciones con ellos, verás.

-Ya veo... pues yo tengo la consola. Mi casa está a la vuelta de la esquina, si quieres...

-¡Suena muy bien! -dijo Ben con su entusiasmo típico.

-A propósito, mi nombre es Carl.

-Ben -respondió éste y se dieron la mano-. Oh, antes tengo que encontrar a mi abuelo, para avisarle.

-Bien, vamos.

--

Recorrieron el Mall, pero antes de encontrar al abuelo se toparon con Gwen, que iba con una bolsa.

-¡Gwen! -exclamó Ben-. Escucha¿puedes avisarle al abuelo que estaré fuera del Mall por un par de horas?

-Está bien¿pero dónde piensas ir?

-Iré a jugar a la casa de mi amigo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Carl.

-Yo soy Gwen. Espero que mi primo no esté siendo una molestia.

-Oh, no. Siempre es bueno tener una víctima dispuesta.

Gwen pareció extrañada por el comentario, pero Ben se rió.

-Ya veremos quién llora, una vez que demuestre mis habilidades con el control.

-Ah, videojugadores. Ya veo -dijo Gwen-. Bien, diviertanse con la pantalla.

-¡Lo harémos! -exclamó Ben agitando el brazo en despedida.

--

Ben y Carl entraron en el departamento de éste, que se hallaba en completo silencio.

-¿Tus padres? -preguntó Ben.

-Oh, verás... estoy viviendo sólo -dijo Carl-. Mi papá viaja mucho de negocios.

-Ah -dijo Ben, que no se atrevió a preguntar por su madre.

-Por aquí está la Tv.

Se sentaron en el suelo, y Carl encendió la consola. Probaron el juego que habían comprado, y luego varios que Carl tenía. Carl ganaba casi siempre.

-Eres muy bueno -dijo Ben-. Estás arrasando conmigo.

-Nah, es sólo porque siempre practico con estos. Tú recién comienzas y ya te defiendes bastante bien. Un poco más y seguramente me humillarías.

Ben miró la hora.

-Creo que mi abuelo dijo a las 7. Debo irme.

-Está bien. Escucha, pagamos el juego a medias. Puedo pagarte tu parte, o si quieres puedes dejármelo y llevarte uno de los míos.

-Oh, no es necesario. Ambos lo jugamos, así que no hay problema. Además, falta bastate para que llegue a casa a mi consola.

-No, insisto -dijo Carl-. Llámalo un símbolo de amistad. Yo me quedo con "Devoradores de Sesos del Espacio Terror" y tú llévate este, "Realidad Mágica". Tienes que probarlo. Muchas veces deseé entrar a este juego¿sabes?. Tan sólo fusionarme con el cartucho y... jaja, bueno, ideas locas.

Ben miró el cartucho y sonrió. Eso le había dado una idea. Una idea llamada "Upgrade".

-Entonces lo acepto. La pasé muy bien, nos vemos, Carl.

Carl se despidió desde la puerta.

-Si, Ben... nos vemos.

La puerta se cerró suavemente, sin que Carl la tocara, mientras Ben bajaba las escaleras.

--

De vuelta al Mall, Ben se encontró con Gwen y el abuelo Max, que lo esperaban en el trailer.

-Dije a las 6, Ben. No quería llegar de noche a la siguiente ciudad.

-Lo siento, abuelo -se disculpó-. Hice un amigo y...

-Entonces, está bien... me alegra que puedas hacer amigos tan rápido. Sobretodo durante las vacaciones, es bueno conocer lugares, pero las personas que viven en aquellos lugares son aún más importantes.

Ben sonrió. El trío subió al trailer, y partieron hacia la carretera.

-¿Ganaste? -preguntó Gwen.

-Ni preguntes. Carl era un jugador experto. Por un momento pensé ir XLR8 para parar sus ataques. Pero de todos modos me defendí con dignidad.

Gwen hizo una media sonrisa.

-Oye¿que traes allí?

-Un juego que me dió Carl. "Realidad Mágica".

-¿Y por qué lo aceptaste? Ni siquiera tienes la consola...

-Es un "símbolo de amistad". No lo entederías. De todas formas, tal vez no necesite la consola. Carl me dió una idea.

Ben miró hacia la cabina, y le hizo un gesto de complicidad a Gwen. Fue hacia las literas y comenzó a manipular la Omnitrix sigilosamente. El abuelo no aprobaba muchos de los usos más divertidos de la herramienta extraterrestre.

-¿Qué es...? -comenzó a preguntar Gwen, pero fue interrumpida por un destello verde. Frente a ella ahora se encontraba Upgrade, la forma alienígena que podía combinarse con todo tipo de tecnología. En sus manos, el cartucho de juego comenzó a brillar. En un momento, el cartucho estaba cubierto con el patrón negro-verde de Upgrade, y este había desaparecido.

-Genial -dijo Gwen-. Sabía que los juegos eran muy buenos para absorberte, pero nunca pensé que pudiera funcionar al revés.

--

Ben abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en otro lugar. Parecía un paisaje medieval, pero visto a través de un filtro especial. Si se fijaba bien, en algunas partes podía ver diseños electrónicos. De todas formas el mundo era increíblemente real. Se miró a sí mismo. Extrañanamente, se encontraba en su forma humana, pero llevaba una ligera armadura y una espada. La blandió en el aire.

-¡Funciona! -exclamó emocionado-. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar a los enemigos. ¡Esto será muy genial!

-Así es -dijo una voz conocida detrás suyo, y Ben se dio vuelta. Carl estaba allí, con un traje de mago.


	2. Chapter 2

En el trailer, Gwen se sentía bastante sola, con el abuelo conduciendo y Ben dentro del cartucho de juego. La visita al Mall había sido divertida, pero... ella no tenía la facilidad de Ben para hacer amigos. Así, había pasado la mayor parte del día por su cuenta. Y ahora, lo mismo.

Decidió hacer lo que acostumbraba en estos casos. Se sentó y abrió su Laptop.

-¿Realidad Mágica, no? -se dijo, recordando el nombre del juego de Ben. Abrió la pagina de su buscador tecnológico favorito.

--

-¿Carl? -preguntó Ben, sorprendido-. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú, aquí?

-Era mi juego, ¿recuerdas? -respondió este, sonriendo-. Además, pensé que podías querer una revancha...

Ben se puso alerta. Miró rápidamente a su brazo, y se vio reconfortado al ver la Omnitrix, con su color verde disponible. Pero un momento... ¿Acaso no estaba ya en modo héroe? Se veía humano, pero antes se había transformado en Upgrade para entrar al juego. Carl interpretó correctamente su duda.

-¿Te preguntas si eso funciona aquí dentro? La verdad, tampoco lo sé. Esperaba que tuvieras la forma de Upgrade.

Ben lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién eres, y cómo sabes sobre la Omnitrix?

-Bien, te lo diré. Mi nombre es Carl, y soy un mago. Bueno, en realidad aprendiz de mago. Pero dicen que soy bastante bueno. Cuando me enteré de tus poderes, pensé en crear este juego. Y ya ves -Carl señaló al paisaje con un gesto amplio de su brazo.

-¿Cómo "te enteraste" de mis poderes?

-No eres muy conspicuo, ¿sabes? Con sólo ver la televisión a diario uno puede toparse con tus númerosas hazañas (y poses a la cámara). Con un simple hechizo de ver el aura supe que todos los héroes alienigenas eran, en realidad, el mismo. Y, cuando me infiltré en la base de los Caballeros Eternos, pude robar su información sobre tí. Luego, como me interesaban tus poderes, conduje mi propia investigación.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Ben, preparándose para la batalla-. Me dirás que "¿Entregue la Omnitrix o me pesará?". Villanos más terribles lo han prometido, pero ninguno ha cumplido.

-No, no, este no es un juego de peleas. Es cooperativo. De dos jugadores aliados, si prefieres.

Ben bajó su guardia.

-¿Quieres jugar? -dijo levantado una ceja.

Por primera vez Carl dejó de sonreir.

-No lo llamaría así. No creo ser un villano, pero... necesito tu ayuda, y te obligaré a dármela. No puede llamarse un juego, si estás obligado a participar.

-Bien, ¿Cómo piensas obligarme? -dijo Ben.

-Al principio, pensaba hacerme tu amigo para que aceptaras ayudarme por tu propia voluntad. Pero pasó algo inesperado. Después de pasar el día contigo, empecé a considerarte realmente mi amigo.

-¿En vez de sólo fingirlo?

-Así es. Por lo tanto decidí decirte la verdad. Y, ya que no puedo engañarte, tendré que obligarte.

-Veamos, eres mi amigo, ¿por lo tanto, me obligarás a ayudarte, en vez de sólo pedírmelo?

-Jajaja. Puede sonar estúpido, pero así es. Una vez que terminemos, me odiarás por obligarte, pero no por fingir ser tu amigo. Tal vez sea más fácil perdonar lo primero.

-Ya lo veremos. Depende de cómo planees obligarme.

-Es bastante simple. No podrás dejar este mundo hasta que yo lo decida.

Ben miró la Omnitrix. ¿Que pasaría si la transformación a Upgrade se acabara? ¿Era eso posible? La Omnitrix no parecía activada en este mundo. Giró el dial, y llegó hasta Fourarms, sin activarla. Le dirigió una sonrisa de reto a Carl.

-¿Y si yo te obligara a dejarme salir?

-Admito que un enfretamiento entre nosotros sería muy interesante. Ya verás que puedo defenderme bastante bien. Pero aunque me derrotaras, no podrías obligarme a dejarte ir.

Se vio una especie de flash, y Carl ya no estaba allí. Ben pareció muy sorprendido. Otro flash y Carl estaba de vuelta.

-Puedo salir y entrar cuando me plazca. Así que ya ves...

--

Gwen parecía preocupada. Había buscado por toda la internet, pero no había encontrado ningún juego con el nombre "Realidad Mágica", para ninguna consola. Además, el cartucho con el patrón de Upgrade no mostraba ningún tipo de actividad desde hacía mucho rato. Más de lo que duraba una transformación típica. Todavía quedaba una hora de viaje, pero tal vez era hora de avisarle al abuelo Max...

Se acercó al cartucho, y lo agitó enfadada.

-¿Estás ahí, mocoso? -preguntó.

--

-¿Sentiste eso? -preguntó Ben.

-Creo que fue tu prima. Probablemente estará preocupada.

-Chico, por ella no hay problema, pero si mi abuelo sabe que he estado usando la Omnitrix para divertirme...

-¿No la usas siempre para eso?

-Sí, pero ayudar a la gente es aceptable. No meterme en este tipo de problemas.

-Bueno, entonces debemos apurarnos. Así estarás fuera lo antes posible.

Avanzaban por un sendero. El paisaje había dejado de ser verde y el cielo azul. Ahora todo parecía gris y sin vida. Oscuros nubarrones ocultaban el sol (que parecía a punto de ponerse, de todas formas).

-Entonces, debemos derrotar a esta bruja Bezel...

-A su guardián. Ella está dormida. Espero que se mantenga así. Si despierta, huiremos.

-¿Por qué quieres derrotar a un Guardián de tu propio juego?

-No, el juego es un portal. Cuando dije que creé el juego, me refería al portal, y la zona donde aparecimos. Demimundi está compuesto por muchas zonas mágicas conectadas. ¿Has notado que ya no se ven los patrones electrónicos? Hemos entrado a la zona creada por la bruja Bezel.

-¿Este mundo se llama Demimundi?

-Sí. Algunos lo llaman "zona astral", o "mundo de los magos".

-¿Para qué quieres derrotar al Guardián de la bruja Bezel?

-Tiene un amuleto que necesito. Para qué, no puedo decírtelo.

Ben volvió a contemplar a Carl. No podía decidir si lo veía como amigo o enemigo. Ya le había pasado algo parecido, con Kevin, en la estación espacial. Y ya sabía que eso no había terminado nada bien.

-Dime algo, ¿eres malo?.

-¿"Malo"? Es una forma demasiado simple de ponerlo. No creo en la "maldad", sólo creo que existen diversos grados de egoísmo. Pero sí, podrías decir que la mía una razón egoísta.

Ben torció el gesto. La mayor fuente de regaños por parte del abuelo (y, hasta cierto punto, de Gwen) se debía a su egoísmo. Bien, a veces uno se merecía pensar en sí mismo. La verdad, estaba deseando enfrentarse a este tal Guardián. Si no tenía opción, mejor pasar un momento divertido, ¿no?.

-¿Alguna info sobre este "Guardian"? Poderes, debilidades, ¿etc?.

-Sólo sé que está hecho de roca. Si logro darle con un hechizo de impacto, debería romperse en pedazos.

-¿Entonces, para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-Es un hechizo complicado, que requiere toda mi atención. El guardián me noquearía antes de completarlo. Necesito que lo entretengas mientras invoco el encantamiento. Son unos cinco minutos.

-Mmm... ¿Grande y de Roca, dices? Creo que iré Fourarms. La verdad, creo que cinco minutos me bastarán para hacer que tu hechizo sea inútil.

-Jaja, pues ya veremos. La bruja Bezel no era ninguna principiante.

-¿Sabes? me suena ese nombre.

-Y debería, después de enfrentarte a Hex y a su sobrina, Charmcaster.

-¡Ajá! Ahora recuerdo...

Un estruendo de rayos lo interrumpió, cuando llegaron a la cima de una colina. Ahora podían ver una especie de tornado.

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció Carl.

--

-¿Abuelo? -preguntó Gwen-. Hay algo que debo decirte...


End file.
